Lost For Ten Years
by DrummerSkater
Summary: Summary inside... Rated PG just to cover my back...


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible… She belongs to Disney…

Summary: Kim & Ron went through high school together only in till they went off to different colleges. They never really thought about anything splitting them up in till it happened. It is ten years after they had graduated. There ten year reunion is here, the Possible - Stoppable team in the same place once again. What has changed? What will happen? Why did Kim leave?

The sun was just coming up over Middleton. Kim was driving down a street she hadn't seen in ten years. She drove right into the driveway of her parents house. She got out, she was greeted by her mother who helped bring in the precious reason Kim left Middleton. No one said anything. They just went in the house in silence. Nothing being said about anything, not till the sun was fully up.

It was around eight in the morning when Kim had more family members to share in the greatness of that precious reason.

"Kim, oh my god. Your older" Tim said to his sister.

"Tim, Jim, wow you two are taller. Well this must be Lana Possible. It is so nice to met you. Which Tweeb did you end up with?" Kim said to her sister-in-law.

"Well I'm happy to met there big sister. I feel like I know you. I ended up with Tim. Our sons are sleeping in the living room. Would you like to met them?" Lana asked.

Kim and Lana went into the living room to find two, five month old babies sleeping next to each other.

"These two are the next generation of Tweebs. The one is blue is TJ, Tim JR. and the one in green is Tucker. They are so like Tim and Jim. It's not even funny. It's a little cute, just a little" Lana said.

As Kim bent down to get a closer look TJ opened his eyes and looked at his aunt. Kim asked if she could hold him. As she was holding him she said, "Wow It's like holding you when you where this age. By the way back then I dropped one of you, so sorry".

Everyone laughed as Tim and Jim looked at each other. Kim spent the day telling stories about the Tweebs to Lana. She had a fun day. After it was almost four Kim went upstairs to get ready for her reunion. She spent almost two hours getting ready. She just wanted to look perfect for this. Not seeing any of her old friends in ten years. Kim left for the reunion. With knowing that she would have to tell Ron about the precious thing that became of there last year together.

When Kim got to the reunion she walked around looking for people she recognized. An old friend ran up and hugged her.

"Kim Possible, long time no talk" Monique said.

"Monique, wow your pregnant? By who? Where have I been? Wow really long time no talk. You could of wrote me"

"You could of wrote me too. It's ok. Hey I want you to met my husband, wait till you see who I married".

The girls were walking around looking. When Monique found someone that she recognized she ran towards him, Kim thinking that this was her husband.

"Ronald Stoppable" Monique said.

Ron turned around and said, "Monique, how have you been? Kim, welcome back".

"Wait this isn't your husband, Monique?" Kim asked.

"No but you two need to catch up. Oh hey Sweetie come over here, look who I found" said Monique.

Josh Mankey walked up and gave Monique a kiss and then said, "The Possible - Stoppable team. Hey you two. How have you been?".

"Josh, Monique, I'm so happy for you. I'm fine" Kim said and hugged her friends.

"Josh, how is business?" Ron asked.

"Not as good as yours. Ron your doing so good. So have you seen your daughter yet Ron?" Josh asked and Monique hit him then pulled him away fast.

"DAUGHTER? Dose he know something I don't? Wait how do I have a daughter? Kim, no. If I did I would know about her, would I?" Ron said then walked away from Kim.

Kim ran toward Ron. When she finally caught him she said, "Ron I'm sorry. I should of told you. I couldn't. It wasn't something you needed at the time. Ron if you and I would have been together then it wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be doing as well as you are. You can met her. She knows about you. I told her everything. She hated me for like a few weeks".

"So I didn't deserve to know then? I have a daughter. She is ten years old and I have never once set eyes on her. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted us to have a child together. Not like this. Not ever like this. But it's like this. And you'll be damn sure that I will see her. I don't know what you think you were saving me from. All you gave me was heartache. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home so I can come over to your parents house tomorrow to see my daughter" Ron said and then he walked out.

Everyone looked at Kim. Monique tried to talk to her, but Kim just walked out. As Kim drove to her parents house she realized that she had no right to do that to either of them. What Kim didn't realize was that the light had turned red as she drove under it. The truck, not being able to see through the rain very well, hit Kim's car. Kim hit her head so hard that she passed out.

It was a few hours later. Ron was sitting in his house thinking about what Kim did. He really did understand. It was ok for her to do that. She was right. They wouldn't be in the same places that they are now. Ron not knowing that his love was in the car accident called over to the Possible home. When no one answered he thought to just leave a message and call back later. Ron fell asleep on his couch. He was awoken at two in the morning. He answered his door to Monique and Josh. Monique was crying. The three went to the hospital.

At the hospital kim woke up to Ron and a little girl.

Ron said, "Hey. Katie-Anna just fell asleep so I'll let her sleep".

What will happen? Read next chapter, next chapter not done yet…


End file.
